ManiacTales
ManiacTales is a FL Animaniacs/VeggieTales parody with Animaniacs clips, and VeggieTales audio. Version #1 (made by WarnersParody98) *Wakko Warner as Bob The Tomato *Yakko Warner as Larry The Cucumber/Larryboy (the new yakko's name of Yakke) *Skippy Squirrel as Junior *Dr. Otto as Archibald *Dot Warner as Rosie Grape/Madame Blueberry *Runt as Jimmy Gourd *Baloney The Dinosaur as Jerry Gourd *Pinky as Tom Grape/Mr. Lunt *Mr. Plotz as Mr. Nezzer *Hello Nurse as Mum *Bobby, Pesto & Squit as The Scallions *Elmyra (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Laura *Mindy as Annie *Porky Pig (from Looney Tunes) as Dad *Rita as Esther *Brain as Scooter *Solley as Pa Grape *Duck Vader (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Fib *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Buzz-Saw Louie/Don Gourdon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Grandpa George *Ralph as Goliath *Minerva Mink as The Angel/Petunia *Frank & Ollie (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Philippe & Jean-Claude *Red and Black Dogs (from Wakko's Wish) as Lions *Wishing Star as God *Slappy Squirrel as Lovey *Gogo Dodo (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Percy *Koopa Troopa's (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Carrots *Sonic (from Sonic X) as The Peach *Bookworm (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Khalil (Khalil is half-worm so it works) *Flavio Hippo as Frankencelery *Rhubella Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Rumor Weed *Margot Mallard (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Bad Apple *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Henry *Bunnie Rabbot and Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Mabel and Penelope *Mime as Qwerty *Mr. Director as Palmy *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Hope *Lightning Rodriguez (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Lenny *Mary Melody (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Ma Grape *Buttons as Harry *Marcia the Martian (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Miss Achmetha *Rotor (from Sonic) as Charlie Pincher﻿ *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Phil Vischer *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Alexander *Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) and The Kid Chorus (from Histeria!) as The French Peas and The Peas *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Libby *Arthur (from Arthur) as Nicky *Arthur's Mum (from Arthur) as Grandma Gourd *Princess Toadstool (from Super Mario Bros.) as Elosie *Arthur's Dad (from Arthur) as Art Bigotti *King Salazar as Apollo Gourd *Katie Ka-Boom as Ellem *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Dr. Flurry *Silly Trucks (from Thomas The Tank Engine) as Penguins *Mouser (from Super Mario Bros.) as Chester's Father *Francine (from Arthur) as Chester's Mother *Miss Flamiel as Mother Weed *Spongebob's Mum and Dad (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Green Onions *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Queen Vashti *Daniel Platypus and Timothy Platypus (from Taz-Mania) as Figero and Leo *Condord Condor (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Li'l Pea *Girlfeathers as Asparagus Singers *Tiff's Mum and Dad (from Kirby Right Back At Ya) as Mum Carrot and Dad Carrot *Gogo's Dad (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Pea *Timmy's Mother (from The Fairy OddParents) as Mom Pea *Tyrone the Turtle (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Baby Lou *Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Sporks *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Eagle *Mickey Mouse, Goofy & Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Work) as The Gated Community Singers *The Birdbrains (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Shux *Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mayor's Daughter *Phar Fignewton as Zippy the Buffalo *Shy Guy's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Prairie Dogs *Cheasty Koopa, Big Mouth, Hip and Hop Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Westren Gourd Narrator *Billie as Hope the Music Box Angel *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Mary *Grandma (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Grandma Nezzer *Pete (from Mickey Mouse Work) as Gus *Pip as Gabe *Lisa (from The Simpsons) as Emma Stewart *Bart (from The Simpsons) and Speedy Gonzales (from The Looney Tunes) as Art and Barney *Buster (from Arthur) as George Jr. *Jerry, Nibbles & Little Duck (from Tom And Jerry) as Ducks *Tom and Thunder Cat (Tom And Jerry) as Zucchini Brothers *Grandpa ans Homer (from The Simpsons) as Mark and Bob the Cucumber *Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons) as Steve *Max (from Goof Troop) as Dirk Evert *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Oscar the Polish Caterer *Father Time (from Histeria!) as Bruce Onion *Loud Kiddington (from Histeria!) as Joe the Yellow Tomato *Buttons as Cuke-A-Poo/Benny *Charity Bazaar (from Histeria!) as Sara Crewe *Dr. Gene Splicer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Wicker *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Cassie Cassava *Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Doo *Daffy Duck (from The Looney Tunes) as Snoo Farmer *P.J. Pete (from Goof Troop) as The Stranger (Creator) *Bart and Milhouse (from The Simpsons) and Pooh and Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Snoodles *Ferb ( from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Lou *Patrick (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mr. Sly *Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Banker *All The People of Animaniacs as Veggie People *Three Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Boo-Boo Birds *Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Reginald Version #2 (made by WakkoWarner2000) *Yakko Warner as Bob The Tomato *Wakko Warner as Larry The Cucumber/Larryboy *Skippy Squirrel as Junior *Dr. Otto as Archibald *Dot Warner as Rosie Grape/Madame Blueberry *Runt as Jimmy Gourd *Baloney The Dinosaur as Jerry Gourd *Pinky as Tom Grape/Mr. Lunt *Mr. Plotz as Mr. Nezzer *Hello Nurse as Mum *Bobby, Pesto & Squit as The Scallions *Elmyra (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Laura *Mindy as Annie *Porky Pig (from Looney Tunes) as Dad *Rita as Esther *Brain as Scooter *Solley as Pa Grape *Duck Vader (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Fib *Montana Max (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Buzz-Saw Louie/Don Gourdon *Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Grandpa George *Ralph as Goliath *Minerva Mink as The Angel/Petunia *Frank & Ollie (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Philippe & Jean-Claude *Red and Black Dogs (from Wakko's Wish) as Lions *Wishing Star as God *Slappy Squirrel as Lovey *Gogo Dodo (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Percy *Koopa Troopa's (from Super Mario Bros.) as The Carrots *Sonic (from Sonic X) as The Peach *Bookworm (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Khalil (Khalil is half-worm so it works) *Flavio Hippo as Frankencelery *Rhubella Rat (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as The Rumor Weed *Margot Mallard (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as the Bad Apple *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Henry *Bunnie Rabbot and Amy Rose (from Sonic The Hedgehog) as Mabel and Penelope *Mime as Qwerty *Mr. Director as Palmy *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Hope *Lightning Rodriguez (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Lenny *Mary Melody (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Ma Grape *Buttons as Harry *Marcia the Martian (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Miss Achmetha *Rotor (from Sonic) as Charlie Pincher﻿ *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Phil Vischer *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Alexander *Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Li'l Sneezer, Arnold the Pit Bull, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Concord Condor and Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) and The Kid Chorus (from Histeria!) as The French Peas and The Peas *Babs Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Libby *Arthur (from Arthur) as Nicky *Arthur's Mum (from Arthur) as Grandma Gourd *Princess Toadstool (from Super Mario Bros.) as Elosie *Arthur's Dad (from Arthur) as Art Bigotti *King Salazar as Apollo Gourd *Katie Ka-Boom as Ellem *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Dr. Flurry *Silly Trucks (from Thomas The Tank Engine) as Penguins *Mouser (from Super Mario Bros.) as Chester's Father *Francine (from Arthur) as Chester's Mother *Miss Flamiel as Mother Weed *Spongebob's Mum and Dad (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Green Onions *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Queen Vashti *Daniel Platypus and Timothy Platypus (from Taz-Mania) as Figero and Leo *Condord Condor (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Li'l Pea *Girlfeathers as Asparagus Singers *Tiff's Mum and Dad (from Kirby Right Back At Ya) as Mum Carrot and Dad Carrot *Gogo's Dad (from Looney Tunes) as Dad Pea *Timmy's Mother (from The Fairy OddParents) as Mom Pea *Tyrone the Turtle (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Baby Lou *Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Sporks *Tweety Bird (from The Looney Tunes) as Eagle *Mickey Mouse, Goofy & Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Work) as The Gated Community Singers *The Birdbrains (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Shux *Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mayor's Daughter *Phar Fignewton as Zippy the Buffalo *Shy Guy's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Prairie Dogs *Cheasty Koopa, Big Mouth, Hip and Hop Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Westren Gourd Narrator *Billie as Hope the Music Box Angel *Lola Bunny (from The Looney Tunes) as Mary *Grandma (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Grandma Nezzer *Pete (from Mickey Mouse Work) as Gus *Pip as Gabe *Lisa (from The Simpsons) as Emma Stewart *Bart (from The Simpsons) and Speedy Gonzales (from The Looney Tunes) as Art and Barney *Buster (from Arthur) as George Jr. *Jerry, Nibbles & Little Duck (from Tom And Jerry) as Ducks *Tom and Thunder Cat (Tom And Jerry) as Zucchini Brothers *Grandpa ans Homer (from The Simpsons) as Mark and Bob the Cucumber *Ned Flanders (from The Simpsons) as Steve *Max (from Goof Troop) as Dirk Evert *Foghorn Leghorn (from Looney Tunes) as Oscar the Polish Caterer *Father Time (from Histeria!) as Bruce Onion *Loud Kiddington (from Histeria!) as Joe the Yellow Tomato *Buttons as Cuke-A-Poo/Benny *Charity Bazaar (from Histeria!) as Sara Crewe *Dr. Gene Splicer (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Wicker *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Cassie Cassava *Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Doo *Daffy Duck (from The Looney Tunes) as Snoo Farmer *P.J. Pete (from Goof Troop) as The Stranger (Creator) *Bart and Milhouse (from The Simpsons) and Pooh and Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Snoodles *Ferb ( from Phineas and Ferb) as Snoodle Lou *Patrick (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Mr. Sly *Mr. Krabs (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as The Banker *All The People of Animaniacs as Veggie People *Three Goomba's (from Super Mario Bros.) as Boo-Boo Birds *Barky Marky (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Reginald Episodes *Wheres Wishing Star When I'm S-scared? *Wishing Star Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! *Are You My Neighbor? *Wakko, Skippy & Yakko *Skippy And The Giant Ralph *The Montana Max That Saved Christmas *Very Silly Songs! *Yakkoboy And The Duck Vader From Outer Space! *Yakko And The Big Wall! *Madame Dotwarner *The End of Silliness? *Yakkoboy And The Rhubella Rat Weed *King Yakko And The Ducky *Rita... The Girl Who Became Queen *Skippy the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Yakko *Dr. Otto A ManiacTales Movie Silly Songs *ManiacTales Theme Song 1993/1994 *ManiacTales Theme Song 1998 *ManiacTales Theme Song 2001 *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *Oh No! What We Gonna Do? *The Grapes of Wrath *Some Maniacs Went to Sea *Lagoon Song *I'm Busy *Love Your Neighbor *The Hairbrush Song *I Can Be Your Friend *Good Morning, Buster *The Bunny Song *Stand Up *Can't Believe It's Christmas *Oh Santa! *I Love My Lips *Little Guys Can Do Big Things Too *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *It's Elmyra's Fault *It's Pikachu's Fault *Yakkeboy Theme Song *The Hollywood Land *Song Of The Cebu *Keep Walking *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps *I'm So Blue Animaniacs Parodies *3-2-1 Maniacs! *Yakkeboy: The Cartoon Adventures *Yathur *Yakko Warner Country *Maniacs Inc *Wangu *Yakko The Animaniac & Friends *Kung Fu Warner *The Super Yakko Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Yakko Bros. 3 *Super Yakko World *The Mr. Maniac Show *A Maniacs Life *Yakko and the Magic Studios *Pac-Wakko *The Warnersons *SpongeYak SquareWarner *The Warner King *Toy Maniacs Story *Yak, Pink n Wakko *Yakko The Hedgehog *Yakodore Tugwarner *Yakkace & Wakmit *Guard-It Ralph *Postman Yakko *Super Yakko Bros. *Cutie and the Brain *THE WARNERGO MOVIE *Warnerture Time *Finding Wakko *Wakko The Warner *The Warnerstones *Dot The Warner *Yakeye *Warners *Yakineas and Wako *Maniacppets *Hero Warner *Wakko: Right Back at Ya! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Warners Thomas The Tank Engine Parodies *Enginemaniacs *EngineTales *Thomas Engine Country